


USS Fae Vignettes

by nycz



Series: Tales from the 24th century [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014), Star Trek
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets with the characters and settings from my other fic USS Fae.</p>
<p>The chapters are not in chronological order and might not stick to canon. They're mostly just me exploring different facets of the characters or certain situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	USS Fae Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying around on my computer for while and I figured I might as well upload it. In essence, this drabble/ficlet collection will consist of random little snippets of stuff I jot down now and again while I'm working on USS Fae. A short character study, some random prompt that popped into my head, deleted scenes or whatever.
> 
> If anyone has some prompt or anything they'd like to see with one or more of the characters from USS Fae, feel free to send me a message on my tumblr ([nyczsq.tumblr.com](http://nyczsq.tumblr.com)) or leave a comment on this fic. Crack, smut, angst, I don't mind.

"Lieutenant Commander Terei."

"That's me."

"I noticed you applied for the position of science officer."

"So? My credentials are all there. I've got more than what it takes for the job."

"That's not what I meant. Almost all posts you've held have been tactical ones. Started out as a fighter pilot, received several commendations during your time as tactical officer on a Galaxy class ship–"

"Yeah, I did. And now I want something else."

"..."

"Look, _fine_. Maybe I just got tired of it, okay? I've shot down more Cardassians and Dominion ships than I can count. You give me a weapon and I'll blow something up with it. It's what I know best. It's _easy_." She pauses. "Maybe I don't want it to be easy."

"So you think you'll be able to adjust from that to being a science officer?"

"Guess we'll find out."

 

* * *

 

"Lieutenant Diaval, is it?"

"Yeah."

"I take it you already know that Commander Moors recommended you for the position of chief of security."

He nods. "She told me she would."

"You don't have a lot of background in security, though. Do you know why she asked for you?"

"I was her first officer for a long time. I know how to deal with the crew."

"And potentially violent or dangerous situations?"

"Including those, yes."

"Have you actually had any experience with those? Fights, brawls?"

He crosses his arms. "I fought in the war. That was a pretty dangerous experience if you ask me."

"That's dealing with the enemy. On a ship, you might have to treat your friends and fellow officers as enemies. Do you have what it takes for that?"

"What do you think? I grew up on Bajor during the occupation. Anyone could be a Cardassian spy. _Anyone_." He pauses. "Are we done here?"

 

* * *

 

"Commander Moors."

"..."

"You've got quite the list of accomplishments. Chief engineer, first officer, captain... and now chief engineer again. Mind telling me why you haven't gone for a new command of your own?"

"No."

"The last ship you commanded was destroyed during a battle, of course. Do you blame yourself for that?"

"I believe my last answer made my stance perfectly clear."

"What about the future? Do you see yourself commanding a starship again at some point?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It is the logical thing to do. I don't seek prestige or power. I want to do what I do best."

"And that isn't being in command? So you _do_ blame yourself."

"Blame is a useless human concept; I don't waste my time on it. I do what is best for me and for Starfleet. Nothing more, nothing less."


End file.
